tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Side of the Mountain
The Other Side of the Mountain is the twenty-third episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Thomas enjoys nothing more than racing Bertie on his branch line, but one day, Thomas discovers that Bertie is not travelling along with him on the road. He eventually meets up with him at Ffarquhar and Bertie explains that he had to take a different route which is on the other side of the mountain, since men were reconstructing the route he usually takes. Bertie tells Thomas that there are beautiful trees, sparkling waterfalls and a rainbow. Thomas wonders if what Bertie says is true, but is sad to know that he cannot see it all since his rails will not guide him to the other side of the mountain. Throughout Thomas' journeys, Bertie constantly teases Thomas with the fact that he cannot see what is on the other side of the mountain and everyone tries to convince Thomas that Bertie is making it all up. However, the next day, when Thomas meets Bertie at the level crossing with a goods train, Bertie tries to tell Thomas that what he said is not made up, but before he could explain what he meant, Thomas puffs away in a very bad temper, believing that Bertie was teasing him all along. Thomas is so cross that he does not realise that he passed a red signal and the signalman warns Thomas that he will have a collision with Toby. Thomas tries to stop, but the troublesome trucks push him into a set of points that are set against him, derailing him and causing him to run through the countryside close by the road. The Fat Controller arrives at the scene and is very cross. Butch arrives to take Thomas to the Steamworks by road, since he derailed far away from the tracks. He then takes him to what apparently is the route Bertie was taking all along and Thomas soon discovers that the "junglely trees, the sparkling waterfalls and the rainbow" on the other side of the mountain was actually a billboard. He then apologises to Bertie at the Steamworks and learns that he was not making it all up after all. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * A Signalman * Victor (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Brendam Docks * Bluff's Cove * The Fenland Track * Thomas' Branch Line * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * The Windmill * Ffarquhar * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Bertie, the Fat Controller and A Signalman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Butch and Kevin US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Kevin * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt and A Signalman * Steven Kynman as Butch Trivia * A remix of Bertie's theme originally composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell can be heard near the beginning of the episode. * This is the first episode since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand, where a member of the Sodor Construction Company, in this instance Jack, appears in an episode in the main television series. * This episode marks Butch's last speaking role to date. Goofs * David Bedella is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Full Steam to the Rescue! * The Complete Series 19 (coming soon) US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Merchandise * TrackMaster - Winged Thomas es:Al Otro Lado de la Montaña pl:Po Drugiej Stronie Góry Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes